Am I Evil?
by Crow Constellation
Summary: He may have been reduced to mere shadow and vapor but he is still the Lord Voldemort. When faced with an 11 year old orphan boy, a telepathic Dark Lord should really have been a bit more convincing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, L. Sprague de Camp and Flether Pratt. No copyright infringement is intended and any intellectual property isn't mine.

* * *

"There is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it"

What right do you have Harry Potter, to be my judge? Do you understand the things of which you speak? What is Evil, and for that matter what is Good? The history of men is full of heroic knights slaying the most heinous villains, I ask you, did they slay their enemies because they were Evil or perhaps instead they were Evil because they were enemies to be slain?

Magic does not lower itself to the ethics of men. Magic is greater than your feeble morality Harry Potter. What is good and evil but the will of the weak masses shackling the truly exceptional among us. You could be great Harry Potter, you could exceed the pathetic limitations you have imposed upon yourself by those around you.

Would you truly tread the beaten path of Albus Dumbledore, superficially powerful but unable to act. He serves the people Mister Potter and in doing so cannot right injustice's before his eyes. Perhaps instead the path of Perenelle Flamel, creating magnificent works of magic, becoming like Gods among mortals but sworn never to interfere only observe, even now she hides behind her husbands name. Maybe you will become the next Harold Shea protecting the common folk by vanquishing the wandering evils, no?  
There may even come a day when you will look upon an orphan boy with a great destiny and consign him to 10 years of suffering in the hopes that he would be too beaten to burn the world.

Does that surprise you Harry Potter? That it was Albus Dumbledore who placed you in your Aunts tender care?  
Disbelieve me if you wish but there were many others who could have raised you, your father's blood was pure and he counted several magical folk amongst his family. But none of them would have raised a humble Boy-Who-Lived, that night the needs of the wizarding world were weighed against the needs of an orphan boy and Albus Dumbledore made his choice.

In the end I would like to offer you a choice of two paths young Potter, for you shall become great regardless of your own wishes.

The path of the good person, the Hero, the powerful Slave, you will receive the love and adoration you crave from your allies, on most days the masses shall not call for your head, and your enemies will see you as an obstacle but you will never again be called freak. However heed this warning, you shall be bound by the expectations of all three; you will never again be truly free, for every action you take will be a chosen from the options they provide you, and you must always act as they expect less you be dubbed evil or mad.

The path of the other, the deviant, the Revolutionary, the Dark Lord. Throw off the chains of the weak and come into the full power of your magic little Lord. Choose your own path and travel it with reckless abandon. Let no person tell you where you may not tread. What is magic but changing the world through your will, your classmates will only ever incant the most fleeting and shallow magics, their innate gifts wasted on folding clothes and fooling muggles. You could alter landscapes and nations, you can watch as the powers that be come to you on bended knee begging for paltry tricks, you could destroy the lesser evils that good men let pass. I offer you the path of freedom Harry Potter, a path that can be forged by your own decisions rather than the decisions of the sheep.

The wizarding world stands on the shoulders of giants. When you join the ranks of these giants I look forward to seeing which path you walked to get there. We have digressed for long enough I'm afraid, for now I must insist my boy, that you give me the Stone.


End file.
